Sorry In Songs
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: The Five Times Kurt Forgives Blaine after fighting listening to him sing and The one Time he listened to Blaine for fun. sorry for any errors I write stuff at like 3am and usually don't post things online.


Title:Sorry's in songs

Summary:The Five Times Kurt Forgives Blaine after fighting listening to him sing and The one Time he listened to Blaine for fun.

Rated:M-for mature themes.

Pairings: Klaine and Britana and mentions of Sam and Mercedes.

Characters: Warbler mentioned, The new Directions mentioned, Sam and Mercedes, and Brittney and Santana as well as OC kids and Klaine.

Timeline: takes place after New York

The music I used is One directions Little Things,One Directions song Same Mistakes,Maroon 5 song Sad, Adam Lambert's Aftermath, David Guetta's Without you, and teenage Dream by Katy Pary as well as Kids Of the future the Jonas brother's version for the movie meet the Robisons and the Lalabye Twinkle Twinkle little star.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters Fox and Ryan Murphy are the wonderful ones I also don't own the music but I felt the need to write it into a fan-fiction everything in this is fiction and the songs I chose our from what I felt listening to them. other people might see very different things listening to them.

One.

They had been living together for six months when they had their first big fight since New York.

The fight had been silly in retrospect. Blaine forgot to clean out the sink after shaving, and Kurt started yelling at Blaine about his habits. Blaine fought back that Kurt always left his beauty products in the way of everything, and really stuff that was so trivial in the long run was this huge fight. The screaming had stopped when Kurt had left to get coffee with Mercedes; without a second look at his fiance.

Now, Blaine sat at their piano. He hated fighting with Kurt it hurt that Kurt just left. Instead of staying to talk it out like they Usually do. It brought up a bunch of old insecurities, he wiped at his eyes to stop the tears, and suddenly started playing not hearing the front door open with his Fiance coming home. He started singing and hoping by the end of it maybe he'd have an idea on how to approach Kurt and make up.

"your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me" he started getting a bit choked. He loved Kurt, he loved Kurt's strengths and his flaws and yeah they were still getting used to living with another, but he missed his soulmate..."bear this in mind it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me." Everything about Kurt made him love him and fall in love with him over and over again.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs the dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly" he continued to play and sing softly unaware of the silent observer now at the door with tears in his eyes.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do, It's you, oh It's you they add up too. I'm in love with you and all these little things"

His voice wavered but he continued to play."You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. All those conversations are the secretes that I keep though it makes know sense to me."

Blaine could remember some of the mumbles from Kurt's mouth when he would come home late and his fiance was already asleep.

"I know you've never loved the sound of your of voice on tape you never want to know just how much you ate. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but your perfect to me." Kurt was always stunned how Blaine could always make him feel so special with music.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do, It's you oh It's you they add up too I'm in love with you and all these little things"

he continued the song til the very last note wiping at his eyes. He just wanted Kurt here to say he was sorry and tell him he loves him. he heard clapping and gasped looking over with shock.

"Kurt!" he got up and rushed over but stopped just before him not sure if it would be OK to hug Kurt.

"Hey..." Blaine didn't know really what to say but he didn't want to fight anymore..."Kurt..." Kurt stepped forward taking Blaine into a hug "I'm sorry...I left and I should of stayed and I love you Blaine so much and you and I were made for each other." Blaine had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry too and I love you so much Kurt I'll try to remember to clean out the sink. I promise even if I'm in a rush I know you don't like it." Kurt hugged Blaine again "I'll get a shelf for my products to clear up sink space too I knew you were in a rush this morning. Usually you do clean up after yourself. lets go have tea and make up snuggles and watch Frozen." Blaine smiled and together they did just that.

If Kurt played that song on his I pod for a week after hearing Blaine sing it well he smiled know one had to know that.

They had forever to get used to another, but they would always love another and that wasn't going to change.

Two

Blaine had been trying to surprise Kurt with a fancy date for Kurt's birthday. He had bought tickets to a local rendition of RENT, and booked a dining hall were he got all their friends back to sing teenage dream with him. Then afterwards they'd have dinner of all of Kurt's favourite foods. Then they would dance to some music, before going home where Blaine had Sam set up their room with roses and candles.

Sure he had to be secretive after all Kurt new 'everything' and doing so he had put a code on his cellphone again; to something geeky that Kurt wouldn't know. He never thought all this hiding would have Kurt thinking he was cheating again.

Kurt had ruined the day, Because Blaine had showed him everything. Yelling at Kurt on how he vowed to never cheat again. Bringing up the fact that obviously Kurt hadn't forgiven him,if he couldn't trust him enough to have a few secretes. Even just for a little bit, he had even told Kurt he was planning something for his Birthday. But Kurt still didn't trust him. Blaine thinks that hurt worst of all...

Now Blaine sat in a park crying and ignoring his phone. The other's had yelled at Kurt, and even Know he appreciated having their support he didn't want to hear there sorry's right now. Blaine didn't want to talk to anyone not even Sam right now.

He had ran off with final words of "I gave you my word Kurt I thought you trusted me! I thought we were passed this! I hope your happy..." He had left Kurt in the hall in tears with everyone. He new Kurt was trying to call him and text him. He had read a few "come home at least, its cold...I'm so sorry...I love you ...Please Blaine." Blaine cried more...he really thought the cheating was behind them, but now Blaine wasn't so sure. Blaine new he would always feel guilty he had wronged his soulmate in a way that was unforgivable. But he thought Kurt had forgiven him, and he new he would live with it in the back of his head always. But to have Kurt not trust him after saying he did...Blaine felt his heart ache even more. He wiped his eyes...Obviously Kurt was at their apartment or Burt and Carols from the text's. He decided to go to the hall where he still had time to use the space. He had rented it for the entire night after all. He needed to clear his head and Blaine always felt better after playing or singing a song.

He got to the hall and sent out a group text to the others saying sorry and that he was ok and would speak to all them later. Then sent one to Kurt saying he needed to think and clear his head,but promised they could talk and yes he still loved him.

Once he sat down at the piano and checked to see if the piano was good to go. His thoughts had started to wonder. He knows no matter how insecure or lonely he was, or how many calls Kurt missed or dropped. He shouldn't of cheated on Kurt. But he was in a dark place and Eli was there putting thoughts in his head...he never told Kurt everything just Sam...he cried playing a few notes. He thought Kurt had forgiven him...loved him and would never use it against him... he thought Kurt trusted Blaine...

Blaine knows that he can't fix the past but he thought... He stopped his train of thought there. Blaine really needing to clear his head. Taking a deep breath Blaine started playing a song Again hoping that he would know what to do afterwards.

Sam who had stayed at the hall knowing his best friend, Knowing Blaine would return. Ready to text Kurt and help anyway he could. When he saw Blaine he had texted Kurt.

Sam told Kurt some of the things Blaine had told him. Kurt finally realized that even know what Blaine did a couple years ago wasn't right he was not fully to blame. Kurt rushed over to the hall just in time to see Blaine wiping his eyes and start to play the saddest song Kurt had ever seen Blaine sing. Including the rendition of teenage dream Blaine had sung the night he found out about the cheating. If Blaine is feeling like that Kurt felt awful. He had made his Soulmate feel hurt and helpless. He made Blaine feel like he was at fault for everything, and like he didn't trust his one true love. What had Kurt done? Kurt realized h He had doubted Blaine when he should of trusted him. Blaine had never really hidden anything from Kurt ever! Even when he did cheat he had told Kurt right off the bat...Kurt hung his head and Sam silently gave him a pat on the shoulder and left.

Blaine played and sang his heart out needing to clear his head. Needing to get out what he was feeling before he would go home to talk to Kurt.

"Man its been a long day stuck thinking bout it driving on the freeway wondering if I tried everything I could not knowing if I should try a little harder" Kurt silently gasped Blaine always spoke best through song. Blaine actually thought he needed to do more to get Kurt's love. Kurt really had failed more then ever. He listened silently walking more into the room.

"Oh but I'm scared to death now there may not be another one like this and I confess now I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread. I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed so bad and I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you the things that you needed to have I'm so sad...Sad"

Kurt cried more Blaine did so much and he had shown Kurt all the love and support and trust and he had done everything Kurt needed and more. To have Blaine think it wasn't good enough he sobbed. He needed Blaine in his arms and to make him see to him Blaine was perfect and to Kurt Blaine was his everything. Kurt listened more letting the words wash over him. Blaine's soft strong voice flowing out beautifully.

Blaine looked up slightly shocked but he only faulted briefly before he continued to play and sing. He moved slightly so Kurt could sit beside him and listen to the rest of the song.

"man its been a long night just sitting hear trying not to look back still looking at the road we never drove on wondering if the one I chose is the right one"

"Oh but I'm scared to death now there may not be another one like this and I confess now I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed so bad and I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you the things that you needed to have I'm so sad...Sad"

Kurt new they chose the right road, Blaine was his soulmate and he would spend every moment he could making sure from now on Blaine new that. He trusted him fully even if they had to go to couples counseling or something he needed Blaine like he needed air to live.

The song came to a resonating ending and Kurt looked at Blaine. He and Blaine had tears running down their faces but he needed Blaine to listen to him so he could try to fix the wrong that was made. "Blaine please listen first Kay" he saw Blaine wipe his eyes and nod. Kurt took a deep breath trying to focus his thoughts.

"I love you...I always have and always will...I'm sorry I was so insecure. I should have trusted you and I do, but You were distancing yourself and you had locked your phone. I should of had faith in what you told me. . I ruined today not you. You're perfect you treat me perfect. I realize now I am also to blame for..." Kurt broke off wiping his face and taking another breath before continuing.

" I never said sorry for not answering your calls, not being there for you. I never talked to you fully and gods Blaine...we took the right road and you have shown me more then enough for forgiveness. " Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Love its me, who was insecure and being petty. I should of trusted you completely" He stumbled his words. "I gods...I love you so much I failed to notice how much you hurt too. I took all you gave and didn't give anything back and I am so so sorry. We are a team and I need my soulmate to live, and if you forgive me for everything I promise I will never not trust you again. Even if we need to do counseling or..."

Kurt was cut off by a armful of Blaine and Blaine's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed back. They kissed for love and forgiveness they kissed while tears streamed down their cheeks and Kurt new they would get over this and come out stronger and more had gone home and made love for hours. Just being together as soulmate's and lovers.

The next day They had made appointments for a counseling work shop. Once every two weeks they went until it was actually behind them and they felt more connected then ever. They had celebrated there first meeting with all their friends. While Kurt laughed and cried happy tears watching Blaine in the silly Warbler outfit. as well as the New Directions and the other Warblers sing him teenage dream in their backyard. He new he was the luckiest man alive and couldn't wait to live the rest of his life with the people around him and his soulmate.

Three.

This was again probably the stupidest fight they ever had. Kurt was getting mad that Blaine was hanging out with Sam on the days they both had argued that he still wanted to hang out with friends and have guy time. The same way Kurt had sleep overs with the girls every other Saturday even if Blaine was off work or not. Then Kurt said that Blaine didn't think he was manly enough to have guy time with Kurt and Sam. Blaine argued back that he new Kurt was a man. It wasn't about being 'Manly' or not. But Kurt didn't like the geeky hero comics and games. That he and Sam liked so it was different. All in all even know Kurt had kept his promise and didn't bring up the cheating. Blaine still left in a rage and Kurt was now on the couch realizing how stupid it was to fight bout this. He new Blaine would of been home later in the evening, and they would've watched a movie or something.

They probably would of been in a better mood if both had time to their selves. Plus he had a point Kurt didn't like the sports or super hero things or video games Sam and Blaine did. Otherwise if it was anything else he new Blaine would of included Kurt. Blaine deserved to see his friends too. He sighed and tried calling Blaine and got no answer. Then he tried calling Sam and Sam said that Blaine had cancelled and said he didn't know what was going on. Kurt got worried, When Blaine was angry at anyone else he boxed. When he was mad at Kurt he sang or played music Or if he was really upset... It dawned on him Kurt got up quickly and grabbed his keys going to Mckinley. With confirmation from he new Blaine had snuck in the aud. He went and there Blaine was singing and dancing his heart out. The song was perfect just like every song Blaine chose when he was trying to get something across, when words failed. Kurt new Blaine expressed his thoughts and emotions best through song. He was singing Same Mistakes by One Direction. When Blaine had finished and collapsed in a Heep on the floor. Taking out his phone staring at it with tears in his eyes.. Kurt sang the first verse as loud as he could walking as fast as he could towards the stage.

"circles, were going in circles dizzy's all it makes us we know were it takes us we've been before closer maybe looking closer there's more to discover find out what went wrong without blaming each other" Kurt stopped when he was on the stage.

Blaine looked up and when they came together they new there would be more fights but things were getting better. They made sure to plan together there days off better, and still made sure to have there own separate me times. But all in all they were still and forever strongly in love. The two soulmate's went home made love and Kurt never forgot the songs he heard in the past few months.

Four

They had gone to a club with Brittney and Santana the first half of the night had been fun. Kurt was having a blast but of course then something happened. Santana had gone to the washroom and Brittney wanted to dance still. So Blaine being Blaine was dancing with her. No Kurt wasn't Jealous. This was fun and he was wiped out those two could dance all night and not get tired. Kurt was happy he was spared from dancing too long, he had been watching the drinks and looked towards the bathrooms briefly. Trying to scout out Santana from the mass when he heard a commotion. He looked over to see Blaine punching some guy in the face and Brittney had tears in her eyes. He got up ran towards the Two and dragged Blaine off the guy. The bouncers kicked everyone out, cops came but sense Brittney said the guy sexually assaulted her and Blaine had been defending her there were no charges. All parties involved were banned from the bar, and it was a big mess. Kurt wasn't mad at Britt and was glad Blaine was there but it didn't mean he was happy. Blaine could of been hurt or thrown in jail! Because Blaine punched first instead of getting the bouncer or the Cops.

Blaine and him had been fighting for an hour and Blaine was mad at Kurt for not understanding, Also he was fine! He would of gladly done jail time if it meant Britt was safe and Kurt new that. Kurt admitted he was glad that the guy had a messed up face, But two wrongs don't make a right. He had been worried for Blaine's safety.

Finally Blaine had left to the music room and locked the door so Kurt couldn't get in even if he had wanted to. Kurt decided to go see how Brittney and Santana were and give himself time to think.

Once he saw Santana and Britt he was less mad, Britt was still badly shaken up and had seen Police Officers. But sense there was no real evidence of the attack besides a bruise on her arm that she could of gotten anywhere. It was really just a big he said she said thing so nothing could happen. The officers seemed sympathetic but their hands were tied. One of them even said off the record he was glad the guy had a messed up face. Which all parties in the room had a good chuckle about.

Kurt Came to even more of realizations on why Blaine had defended Brittney. Seeing again the flawed justice system. Gods did he have to go back home He needed to fix him and Blaine.

He left Both of them with hugs and kisses and saying he would visit tomorrow with Blaine. "Tell Blaine I love him and was glad he was there." Brittney said in her sweet voice and Santana nodded. Kurt new how much Santana loved Brittney and how much it had scared her to see Brittney hurt. He hugged both one more time said one more goodbye before leaving.

On the road home his thoughts raced a mile a minute. He was proud of Blaine for defending Brittney even if it worried him and he new they had to fix this.

When he got home he hoped Blaine had unlocked the music room. He walked up and tried the door it was unlocked, he walked in to nothing but he did spy a note. He read it and realized with every problem Blaine had sung a song but this time he record it. The note told Kurt to play it and listen before finding him in the basement. Kurt new Blaine was even more upset then originally thought if he still needed to box even after singing. Thinking that had also made Kurt see again just how much Blaine cared.

Kurt sat down in front the computer and found the audio file and pressed play. As always Blaine had found the perfect song to communicate to him. Blaine had sang Aftermath by Adam Lambert.

Blaines tenor voice that sounded like honey came from the laptop speakers. "have you lost your way living in the shadows of of the messes that you made." Kurt couldn't believe he had missed so much. Listening to the song play he was reminded of who Blaine was and what Blaine had always stood for.'Courage' Kurt thought of quickly. When Kurt heard the chorus he was reminded on why Blaine was a fighter and why he protected people. "lies and contradictions you live with everyday" Blaine new Brittney wouldn't get Justice so he took it for her and he also new that in the "aftermath" they weren't alone and they were family. When the song ended Kurt new without a doubt he fell for Blaine all over again and now he had to find his fiance to make up.

As he walked down the steps towards the Basement his thoughts again were circling and going to fast. He new now Blaine didn't fight just to get even, he did it because he wasn't going to let anyone be a victim. He fought to protect Britt from something horrible. He punched first cause he new the law wouldn't do anything. Because sometimes life was unjust in some ways especially for people like him and Blaine. If Blaine could stop this awful thing from happening, He did it. He jumped in to help a friend to prove that he was strong. That he didn't have to hide anymore. He new the pain of being attacked and unfair justice. Blaine wasn't going to let Brittney go through that. Blaine had attacked knowing he could get hurt, and in trouble but the aftermath was worth it. Because Brittney was family and Blaine was always protective and passionate about friends and family. He had to make sure they would be OK. Kurt shook his head and when he saw Blaine at he punching bag Kurt new more then ever Blaine was still his incredible hero.

There was Blaine hitting the bag in sweets and no shirt. In all his perfect glory and Kurt held up his hands in surrender. Blaine nodded and stopped and walked over head down slightly "h-how is Britt" Kurt took Blaine's bandaged wrapped hands seeing a bit of bruising and redness from punching the guys face and blood from boxing too long. He felt even more guilt. They sat on the bench and Kurt kissed Blaine making him look him. "She's better because you were there." He said softly and saw Blaine's posture automatically soften. "Blaine I'm sorry I doubted you and tried to say you weren't in the right. I'm supposed to defend you even if I know your wrong and I didn't. But I'm so proud of you for protecting your family and your Brittney's hero. I was scared for you but seeing Britt and listening to your song. I'm so proud of who you are and I love you so much." Blaine kissed Kurt strongly Kurt kissed back just as passionate. Glad to feel Blaine so close. Once they broke apart Blaine spoke up. "Sorry I hit first before I got help but I'm never leaving you by choice. Even if it was a stranger I probably would of done the same thing. I can't sit there anymore Kurt, not after being a victim." Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again. He new that too that's why he jumped in when the guy was being attacked in New York. They weren't victims anymore they were survivors. Kurt smiled Kissing Blaine lovingly feeling inspired.

Then gripping Blaine's muscular arm. "Now why don't you show me just how strong you are upstairs" Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt Lifting up his taller fiance and pushing Kurt against the wall. He showed Kurt the benefits of having strong hands and arms. Even with bruised knuckles he'd deal with them later cause the noises from Kurt's mouth made them worth the pain. In return Kurt showed him his flexibility and mussel control and they made love all night long. Content for right now knowing things would always be a battle but they would get through them together.

Five

They had gotten busy in their every day life and it had been awhile sense they were able to have...alone time. Blaine had planned an evening of Kurt and him time. But when Kurt had gotten home he was tired and not in the mood. Now Blaine was understanding, and like always he was was understanding of not being up for it. He suggested then just a hot bath were they snuggled in the tub. But somehow that turned into a fight on intimacy and tiredness. The fight had been out of control and an out mess, that had Kurt going to the bedroom leaving Blaine. Where then Kurt had promptly fell on their bed not caring about his nightly moisturizing routine, and had fallen asleep. Blaine had gone down to the basement to work out. Blaine felt the need to box out his frustration on yet another stupid fight.

But a couple hours before midnight Kurt woke up feeling better. Then remembering their fight and knowing Blaine wouldn't be asleep or if he was he had passed out. He sighed and changed and went to go look for his fiance to make up.

He didn't find Blaine in the basement which was a good thing cause that meant Blaine hadn't exhausted himself boxing. Kurt would of felt even more bad, but he was still a bit angry. He went to the music room and saw Blaine passed out at the Piano and a pang of guilt hit him. He new Blaine would of had to be exhausted to of fallen asleep at the piano.

With the computer out and opened, Seeing a new audio file and knowing Blaine wouldn't wake up he pressed play.

Sitting on the bench beside his love he he heard the first words of "without you" By David Guetta out of Blaine's mouth he cried silent tears. "I can't win I can't run I will never win this game without you,with out you."He loved Blaine he was always trying to convey how sorry he was for fighting and how much Kurt meant to him.

"I am lost I am vain I will never be the same without you, without you"

He always had to say I love you and remind Kurt that they were soulmate's. "I won't run I won't fly I will never make it by with out you, with out you" With every line and every word Blaine sang he told a story.

" I can't rest I can't hide all I need is you and I, without you, without you. a few bars played of just piano and Kurt kept listening. " can't erase so I'll take blame but I can't except that were estranged, without you,without you" Hearing Blaine belt out the song like it be his last had Kurt's heart beating fast. "I can't quit now this can't be right I can't one more sleepless night without you,without you I won't sore I won't climb if your not here I'm paralyzed without you,without you" Kurt new that they made each other stronger and Kurt honestly would never stop thinking of this song if he was ever mad at Blaine again. " I can't look I'm so blind lost my heart lost my mind without you ohh" Kurt took a deep breath determined to finish the song. " I am lost I am vain I will never be the same with out you" As the song ended Kurt made up his mind it was late but they both had the week off. Kurt went upstairs and redid the bubble bath and candles with Blaine's favourite sent instead of his;and then made tea and snacks as well. Grabbing the computer adding the song Blaine did tonight on their playlist of their favourite songs they had sung to another Kurt was going to make sure it was a perfect time. Kurt smiled and went to go get Blaine. He woke up Blaine with kisses. They smiled at another Blaine and Kurt were okay now because Blaine had vented and Kurt had listened. Like always they solved there problems with something important to both of them. that being Music. It was just one of the things they loved about another. Both of them hand in hand went upstairs to enjoy the rest of the night together.

They new there would be more fights that's just how couples were, but they understood another in a way know one else would. Loved another like know other and they would come out stronger from ever fight and more loving and more stable. Because they were in love they were soulmates and nothing could keep them apart for long.

The Song's That Was Just There.

Blaine and Kurt had gotten married and adopted two little adorable siblings. A 3 year old girl named Aska and a 5 year old boy named Rei. the siblings had lost there parents to a house fire. Unfortunately but importantly for Kurt and Blaine they had no other family. So Blaine and Kurt had taken them both and they couldn't be happier. Especially in moments that had Kurt standing watching his husband sing to their kids before bed. They loved Blaine singing to them. Daddy had to sing Two songs. One for each of them, Then papa would come and give them their stuffies and tuck them in. Then Papa and Daddy would sing twinkle twinkle little star together while the kids fell asleep.

Tonight they had Blaine singing Kids of the Future. They had seen Meet the Robinson and fell in love with the Jonas Brothers version. Then when Blaine was done that song, they had Blaine singing the song that Papa fell in love with the first time him and Blaine met. So Daddy was singing teenage dream. It was cute and Kurt could listen to this every second of everyday. He was even more in love with Blaine and the kids were perfect. They had their struggles but now they got through it as a family. When the songs were over and Kurt gave their children their stuffies and sang twinkle twinkle little star with his husband. The kids fell asleep and they went to bed as well. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more happy.

Yeah, sure soon Aska and Rei would need separate rooms. Soon bedtime routine might change slightly. But Kurt new like always Blaine would find a way through a song, and then they would get through what ever came there way together. Still in love and stronger then ever. But now as an added bonus of having a family.

THE END!


End file.
